To let air circulating in a shoe is a very good concept. However, all current wellknown air ventilation devices used in a shoe highlight that an air-blowing mechanism is mounted in the heel. For instance, a conventional "Fresh Air shoe" must be enlarged to obtain a bigger space to facilitate the air circulation inside the shoe to thereby make its appearance so awkward. Furthermore, the shoe heel after being formed with an empty interior to fix such an air-blowing mechanism, the service life of the shoe may be shortened and the bottom of the heel may easily cause air leakage to thereby lose its air-blowing function.
The present inventor has found the defects of such a conventional shoe and invented the present air-ventilating shoe pad.